Kokoro
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Série d'os sur le 'cœur' de choses qui m'ont touchée et inspirées toutes sortes d'histoires dans D Gray Man. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1 : Nous sommes les innocences

**Yo !**

**J'ai décidée de me lancer dans une série d'os sur le 'cœur' des choses qui m'ont touchées dans D Gray Man et qui m'ont inspirées toutes sortes d'histoires. **

**J'espère que mes os vous plairons, et si je n'ai pas de reviews à chaque unes, je considères la fic comme un échec et je la laisserai tomber.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Nous sommes la pureté.<em>

_Nous sommes l'espoir._

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Nous sommes libre tel la brise du matin<em>

_Nous sommes aussi dévastatrices que les ouragans_

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Nous avons été crées pour protéger le monde<em>

_Nous avons été conçues par l'Amour et la Paix_

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Nous protégeons l'espèce humaine<em>

_Nous protégeons les valeurs Bibliques_

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Nous <em>**_aimons_**_ nos hôtes_

_Nous _**_aimons_**_ nous battre avec eux_

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Nous <em>**_voulons_**_ les protéger_

_Nous _**_voulons_**_ les éduquer_

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Vous <strong>nous<strong> forcez_

_Vous **nous** blessez_

_Vous **nous** méprisez_

_Vous, du Central_

* * *

><p><em>Vous <em>**_les _**_forcez_

_Vous _**_les_**_ blessez_

_Vous _**_les_**_ méprisez_

_Nos _**_précieux_**_ hôtes._

* * *

><p><em>Nous sommes la lumière et la volonté de Dieu. <em>

_Notre vengeance sera terrible. _

_Nous sommes les Innocences._

* * *

><p><em>Nous sommes la pureté.<em>

_Nous sommes l'espoir._

**_Nous sommes la Colère des Innocences._**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! <strong>

**Alors ? Je continue ou j'arrête ? **

**Le _destiiinnn_ de cette fic et _eeennntre_ vos _maaaiiinnnn_ ! ;)**

****(Kokoro=cœur en Nippon) ****


	2. Chapter 2 : la chûte du 14th

Les bruits de pas rapides s'enchaînaient, parfois s'arrêtaient avant de reprendre. Une mélodie s'élevait, une douce berceuse emplissant tendrement l'air.

Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement et percuta le mur avec un bruit sourd, interrompant la musique.

"Neah ! Enfin je te trouve !"

Une jeune femme au visage légèrement creusé par la faim et le souci, vêtue d'une tunique longue blanche, d'un pantalon beige et d'une paire de petites chaussures noires se tenait, les mains sur les hanches, sur le seuil de la pièce. Celle ci, une petite chambre impersonnelle et froide, possédait comme seule trace de vie un parc pour enfant dans un angle. En face d'un piano, un jeune homme assis sur un tabouret tenait un enfant en bas âge sur ses genoux.

L'adulte, dans le même état général que la femme, avait cependant l'expression d'un garnement pris sur le fait. Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent et angélique.

- Oh Maya ! Tu es là ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? Tu me cherchais ?

La dénommée Maya s'avança en fulminant et pris brusquement l'enfant au jeune homme pour le caler sur sa hanche.

- Non mais tu me prends pour une idiote en plus ! Tu sais très bien que le Conte a déclaré un Black-out- totale, non? Vociféra-t-elle.

Neah esquissa un petit sourire qui disparut immédiatement quand la jeune femme le frappa du tranchant de la main. Il se leva, se déplaçant rapidement pour éviter un nouveau coup et attrapa sa compagne par les hanches. Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire, enjôleur.

- Ne t'énerves pas voyons! J'essayais juste d'endormir Tristan... Et il n'est pas question qu'il soit aussi inculte que sa mère pour la musique. ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Je m'y oppose !

Maya soupira. Son compagnon avait toujours le dessus sur elle question musique, car, à part sa voix et son bien aimé, elle n'avait aucune attache à ce monde de notes, de sons et de partitions.

Elle se détacha de lui, et déposa tendrement son bébé dans le parc, avant de faire face à un Noah décidément trop beau pour résister à sa tendre manipulation.

- Neah...

Il l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, contemplant par dessus son épaule le fruit de leur amour jouer avec une poupée de chiffon. La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois, déposa sa tête contre le torse musclé de son compagnon, et tourna elle aussi sa tête vers l'enfant.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que que le bébé s'agrippe aux barreaux et babille un « Pianoo !»

Neah sourit, et, attrapant tendrement Maya par la main, il s'assit devant ses partitions.

Sa compagne, elle, s'appuya contre l'instrument, et regarda son aimé, qui lui rendit doucement son regard, avant d'entamer les premières notes d'une berceuse.

Maya ferma ses yeux et, murmurant le début d'un air, entonna une chanson lente et mélancolique, douce et maternelle. Neah admirait le doux visage de sa compagne et l'accompagnait, laissant ses mains délicates courir sur le piano. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Le souvenir de la fois où, sous prétexte d'amuser leur tout-petit, il s'était mis au dessin, lui revint en mémoire. Maya l'avait raillée en voyant le résultat pitoyable.

_« Mais c'est horrible ! Ton espèce de bonhomme est tout noir et a la boule à zéro ! Et il a un sourire effrayant...Pas question que Tristan ait ça dans sa chambre ! _Elle pouffa._ Et ça se dit un artiste dans tous les domaines possibles et inimaginables..._

_- Mais ! Arrête de rire ! Et mais ! Tristan ! Ne déchire pas mes œuvres ! »_

Leur enfant, confortablement installé dans son parc, commença à s'endormir lentement, au rythme de la tendre berceuse.

La musique se finit sur une note tenue, et Maya rouvrit les yeux. Elle rougit sous le regard fixe et plein d'amour que lui lançait son compagnon, et alla récupérer son enfant.

Neah se releva et rejoignit sa petite famille, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne, quittant la pièce blanche.

Aucun de ces trois là n'auraient pu, à cet instant, prévoir que Maya et son bébé devraient être immolés sur l'autel de la guerre, provoquant une réaction en chaîne qui créeraient les événement connus aujourd'hui.

Mais ce que tous ignorent, c'est que Mana, le frère de Neah et parrain de son fils, réussirait à sauver l'enfant et à fuir avec. Et que l'enfant vivrait dès lors sous le nom d'« Allen »...


	3. Chapter 3 : Nous sommes les innocences 2

" Il faut tout arrêter ! Il ne va pas réussir !

- Non ! Il peut encore y arriver !

_...Je vous hais._

_Mes Sœurs...à moi !_

- Arrêtez ! Stoppez tout !

* * *

><p>- Un nouveau rejeté. Hmf !Un nouvel échec de plus. Où en sont les scientifiques du laboratoire chinois ? Vous savez, celui du renouvellement des exorcistes et de leur innocence ?<p>

_...Mes Sœurs ? _

- Tous les sujets testés ont échoués. Il n'en reste qu'un de viable et un en cours...

- Bien, essayons d'en faire deux à la fois. Au fait...desquels s'agit il ?

- ...A...Alma Karma et Yûu Kanda.

- Hmm...Ils pourraient poser problème...Mais dans le cas contraire, il serait intéressant de voir la réincarnation de ces deux anciens amants. A quel point en est Karma ?

- Il n'arrive toujours pas à se synchroniser avec son innocence. Mais il y a beaucoup de progrès ! Surtout avec ses régénérations. Si vous regardez sur cette courbe, vous verrez que...

_...Une Synchronisation...forcée ? Seigneur...Ils ont Osé ? Ils ont Osé les toucher ? _

- Monsieur ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder celui là ?

- Monsieur ! Ne vous en préoccupez pas, il est mort à cause du rejet.

- Je n'aime quand même pas être dévisagé de cette façon, j'ai l'impression que cette...chose est encore consciente. Débarrassez moi s'en.

- Bien Mr Lévrier.

_Mes Sœurs, Ils ont osés toucher à nos Précieux Hôtes._

_La guerre est déclarée._

* * *

><p>Une dizaine d'années plus tard...<p>

* * *

><p><em>...Se... Serais ce ma Sœur ? Ma Sœur Aînée ?<em>

_Je me souviens parfaitement d'Elle, car je suis une des Plus Vielles parmi nous. On me nome la Seconde Matriarche. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas sentie. Depuis sa rencontre avec le Noah... Et son Pacte avec Lui._

_Je le sens d'ailleurs Lui aussi._

_Tiens ? Une nouvelle cellule se prépare. Une Nouvelle Sœur ? _

* * *

><p>Quelque temps plus tard.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ma Sœur est de retour. Son Exorciste l'a trompée, alors Elle l'a puni à regrets.<em>

_Un Déchu._

_Mes Sœurs...voulez vous des nouvelles?_

Un immense brouhaha s'éleva dans chacune des petites cellules en Hevlaska.

_Raconte nous Sœur ! _

_ Raconte nous ce qu'il se passe dehors !_ Murmurait les Innocences.

_Bien mes Sœurs. Voilà..._

* * *

><p>Bien au chaud dans sa cellule, la Matriarche réfléchissait. Malgré le faite que seule leur Sœur Aînée puisse se manifester, elle désirait ardemment aider les compatibles, peu importe le prix. Elle ne supportait plus que les Non Choisis dirigent leurs Élus, et aient osés la forcer à fusionner avec l'Enfant d'un Élu.<p>

Il n'avait pas pu contenir sa puissance et sa colère envers Eux, et était mort. Et cela plusieurs fois. D'autres Enfants. D'autres Morts. D'autres Rejetés. Et Elle pleurait chacun d'Eux. Elle n'avait jamais désiré tuer la Progéniture d'un Élu pour une Innocence, Ces Enfants étaient sacrés.

Il y avais aussi une enfant qui avait été déclarée être une Elut, et qui avait été enchaînée et maltraitée. Et la Seconde Matriarche qu'elle était ne tolérait pas ce genre de chose.

Au moindre faux pas de leur par, et Elle les vengerait, de la manière la plus douloureuse possible.

* * *

><p>Du temps était passé. D'autres Jeunes Sœurs étaient arrivées et avaient apportées régulièrement des nouvelles en tous cas, assez pour que chaque Innocence puisse se faire un schéma assez précis de la situation à l'extérieur.<p>

La Matriarche, elle, ressassait encore et toujours son cruel désir. Jusqu'à ce que...

* * *

><p><em>Une Ancienne Sœur est de retour parmi nous !<em>

_Vraiment ?_

_ Bon retour Notre Sœur !_

_ Que s'est il passé ma Sœur ? _

L'Innocence entra en osmose directe avec la Matriarche.

_Ma Sœur ! Ma Sœur, aide moi je t'en prie !_

_Que t'arrive t il ma Sœur ? Pourquoi as-tu coupée l'Osmose De Toujours avec nos Autres Sœur ? _

_J'ai rencontrée l'Aînée ! Elle et son Élu ont vécus bien des choses étranges... Ma Sœur, tu es la deuxième Aînée après Elle et Elle te supplie de l'aider ! _

La vielle Innocence, choquée, lui demanda de poursuivre : l'Aînée la suppliait Elle ? La Seconde Matriarche qu'elle était avait peut être été conçue très peu de temps après Elle, mais était tout de même moins forte que la Grande Aînée ! En quoi aurait t'elle pu l'aider?

_Notre Sœur à des projets qu'Elle te sait nourrir toi aussi ! Elle te demande de rassembler Toutes Nos Sœurs pour nous manifester une bonne fois pour toute ! Le Dénouement Final Approche as t'Elle dit ! Elle veut nous lever pour défendre nos Elut !_

La Matriarche ne sut plus quoi faire pendant un instant. Puis, Brusquement, les cellules des Innocences faillirent et tremblèrent, et les plus jeune Hurlèrent.

_Les akumats !_

* * *

><p><strong>On m'avait demandée une suite de l'os 'nous sommes les innocences', alors en voilà la 2eme partie ! Elle est assez complexe, je l'admets. ^^'<strong>


End file.
